1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security locking device, and more particularly, to the type that prevents the unauthorized opening and/or removal of doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many security locking devices exist that secure different types of doors used in residential and commercial closures. However, none of them discloses the features of the present invention.
The present invention has a compact structure with an elongated plate that is installed on the walls adjacent to the closure member being secured. The present invention overcomes common problems, such as those encountered by commercial roll-up doors, because it prevents the door from being removed from its guiding security sliding rails when a wrongdoer applies a major force against it, such as crashing a vehicle against the roll-up door bending the guiding members. The present invention provides a structural element that enhances the structural integrity of the roll-up door. With conventional doors with knobs, the latter is protected against tampering.